Photos
by Ally450
Summary: A girl attemps to to learn why her weird neighbour is so anti-social. She learns a lot more than she planned on about the girl's family and past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a short story about a girl learning about Sandry's life through photographs**

**Note: There will only be 2 or 3 chapters in this story**

**Thanks to Abigail Parks for bugging me to post this and for Eliza Russell for starting the chain. **

**Disclamer: I do not own any Circle of Magic characters as much as I'd like to**

* * *

><p>She was in her room again. She rarely came out. I wasn't sure what she did in there, and I wasn't sure why she wasn't very social. She seemed nice and very friendly when she was around, thought admittedly a bit withdrawn. Tonight, I hoped to find out why.<p>

"Sandy! Sandy, are you there?" I knocked on her door at the end of the hallway. We both lived in dorm C of our boarding school with 10 other girls. While most people had a double room, she some how had managed to get one by herself.

"Come in." Her voice sounded from behind the closed door. I pushed it open; she was standing in the center of the room a cloth in her hands. I stated at the place that was her room. The bed was pushed into a corner like it wasn't important. A huge loom was in the center with blue thread threaded through it. A large wardrobe was along one wall and a desk on the other. The wardrobes doors where covered with something I couldn't see and all along the walls magazines and drawings were pinned, most sketches of clothing.

"Hi, Annie. What Can I do for you" That was when I looked at her. She was dressed strangely in a white dress that fell past her knees and white socks that went higher than her dress. Her light brown hair was bound back and curled very fancily.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to movie night."

"I'd like to but I can't, I have guests coming tomorrow and I have to prepare."

"Oh, okay, maybe next time. We try to have one very Friday or Saturday."

"Maybe"

"I like your room." My impression was the same as always, very polite and friendly but you can tell she wasn't really interested in me or movie night. Or she might be, but she was to. withdraw for me to notice. Actually now that I think about it, she seemed sad. I wasn't sure why thought.

"Thanks" There was an awkward pause. Then she resumed what I figure she was doing before I entered. Tidying up. As she didn't ask me to leave, I took another step into the room. Now I could see what was on the wardrobe. Photos.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked her. She was fiddling with something behind the loom.

"What?" She looked surprised that I was still here. "Oh, this? Here I'll show you." Sandy beckoned to me to come behind the loom. There was a pile of purple cloth in her arms. It shimmered beautifully and I could see other colours in it. It looked so soft too. "Here, feel it." I reached out a hand and stroked the cloth. I was right, it was soft, so soft it felt like silk but better.

"Where did you get this? I wanted some for myself. Just a little bit to touch every once and a while.

"I made it."

I was shocked, how could someone do that? "Really? Wow!" She looked embarrassed now, her pale cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Thanks." She moved away from me and went to put the cloth away. I step out of her way, which brought me closer to the photos.

* * *

><p>Review please! Tell me what you think<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So...

Sorry! I got really busy. I meant to update then things happened, so ya, I'm sorry.

There will be one more chapter after this, the story is longer that I thought it would be.

**Note:** I don't own the Circle of Magic characters

* * *

><p>There were many. Photos were in every spare space. One had a slightly younger Sandy arm and arm with a dark haired boy. Other had her with these two other girls and some of the four together. As many different combinations as you could think of. Others still had various adults in them.<p>

"Is that your boyfriend?" She turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Who?"

"This guy here." I pointed to the picture of her and that boy. She gazed at the photo then made a loud gagging sound. "Are you alright?"

Giggling she explained. "That's my brother."

"Oh." There was an awkward moment. "You guys don't really look alike."

"He's my foster brother. His name is Briar. These are my foster sisters, Daja and Tris." She pointed first to a dark skinned tall girl, Daja, then a plump red head, Tris.

"Where are they now?"

"At another school." Sandy looked like she was going to cry.

"You miss them?" I asked in a gentle voice. I really didn't want her to cry.

"Yes. A lot." To distract her I pointed to another photo.

"Who's that?"

"Lark, well Dedicate Lark. She's one of our foster mothers and she was my teacher. I miss her so much."

"One of?" I didn't know why I was asking these questions, I mean why should I care but something made me want to know more.

"The other was Rosethorn." Pointing to an auburn haired woman she smiled" She was so gruff. Everyone besides Briar and lark were afraid of her. She was nicest to the four of us and we were still wary." Sandy laughed and wiped her eyes. She had started crying.

"You have a big family."

If you look at it like I do, there not it. Lark was my teacher in weaving, Rosethorn was Briar's teacher, Nico was Tris's." A very tall black haired man stood next to lark and Rosethorn in the picture she showed me. Also in the picture was a large dark skinned man. "Frostpine was Daja's."

"Wow."

"The adults are still at the school where we grew up and the others are at different schools." I was amazed that Sandy had hid this all from us. Is that why she was so reluctant to join us? She was afraid to make friends then have to leave?

I miss them." She said simply. We stood there for a few minutes, silent and still then Sandy spoke." You should probably go; they'll want to start the movie."

"Oh, right, I should go." I headed for the door.

"Oh, and Annie." I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>So, let me know what you think please. Reviews are awesome.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is it. The last chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Note: I don't own anything to do with Cirlce of Magic**

* * *

><p>Life went on. I never found out what she meant by thanks but I didn't ask her either. I felt bad that she wasn't included but we didn't have anything she could join.<p>

I didn't realize it then but I had begun to act differently. I think talking to her changed my view on life. That even something solid can change and that everyone had a background story. It was one day after school that I began to regret my treatment of her. I went into my room and there on my bed was a small piece of purple cloth. It shimmered beautifully. Picking it up, I tried to remember where I had seen it before. Then I remembered. I ran down the hallway to ask her why it was there when I stopped in my tracks. Sandy's room. It was empty. She was gone.

I wasn't until later that I found out who she was. An exchange student, she must have felt terribly lonely and we had done nothing.

I also found out that we had been saying her name wrong. It was Sandry. She had never corrected us.

Sandry changed my life, and I never had a chance to thank her. To this day I have never treated anyone like I treated her; ignoring her and all.

So, the purpose for writing this all down was to say one thing.

Thanks you Sandry for you and for all your photos.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I was only supposed to have two chapters.<strong>

**I hope to eventually post another story so keep an eye out.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it**

**Reviews are awsome**

**-Ally**


End file.
